Sayonara Solitia
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: Would you risk your life to protect the gemstone of your life? I would...


Song : Sayonara Solitaire Goodbye Solitaire Singer: Chiba Saeko Series: Weiß Kreuz Pairing: CrawfordxSchuldich, Hints of YohjixAya Warning: Yaoi content. Don't read if it makes you feel uneasy. 

Disclaimer :  
I do not owe any of the sweet, sweet Weiß or Schwarz boys even though I want to. Goes to corner and cries

A/N :  
Sap alert! And be forewarned, I wasn't excatly in the right state of mind when I was writing the ficlet so things may get a bit rough as the whole thing continues...

Anyways, yeap. Sap alert alright, and poor, poor Schuschu. He was glowering at me the whole way when I was writing the fic...

Schu : Wouldn't anyone who ends up like me? --

... Fine. Anyways, shall not hold up any of you sweet, sweet readers up anymore.

ONWARD HOOOOO!

'...' refers to telepathic speech

--------------------------------------

The sound of a lighter cap being tossed back echoed in the empty room, deviod of life except for on solitary figure seated on the window sill.

Sapphire eyes stared down at the on-going traffic below, a cancer stick hanging from his mouth, lost in memories of the past, thoughts of the human swarm below a faint humming buzz at the back of the telepath's mind.

_**Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari  
Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta  
Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai ii**  
It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused  
Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born  
I always want to see you right away_

He could still feel the warm embrace around him, holding him close, an arm carelessly thrown across his body during sleep. Although only for a brief moment, it made him feel complete, like the missing piece to his puzzle. And yet, with each time, the longing only grew, the want throbbing painfully within his being.

Nearly five years since they had been together, the first two of Schwarz, roughly three years since they begun using the other's body. All that he could count, add and calculate. How long he had been giving his body up for pleasure.

He just didn't know when he had given up his heart as well.

_**Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no  
Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo  
Sayonara solitia ashita he**  
__I love you so much  
I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?  
Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart  
Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow_

It ached, to feel the emotion and yet unable to say it, much less expecting it to be reciprocated. Brad Crawford, in short, was your typical bastard, only capable of feeling smug, and irritation at times. Not to mention, unwilling to take any risks in fear of jeopardizing their chances of freedom from Esset, and endangering their... No, his life. Everything was mostly for his sake, the main reason why he, the manic and the brat were in was because the prick needed their help. Otherwise, they wouldn't have even known each other in the first place.

The German took a long drag on his cancer stick, thoughts racing around his mind, mixing with others which were not his. While it was irritating, he welcomed the intrusion, the mixture of thoughts. It brought a sense of relief to him, yet, a sense of cowardice, hiding from his true feelings, denying them.

That was the reason why Schuldich had left Crawford's room, despite himself wanting to return back under the sheets beside the precog's body. He needed space to think, without Crawford there clouding his judgement.

You're already doing fine on your own.

_**Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone  
Nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai  
Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte**  
Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough  
T his hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you  
We still have to see off the white dawn_

The blood spurted from the target's head as the Irish madman drove his knife into the skull cavity, gold eye glinting with saddistic pleasure from the kill as the brunette struggled, his cries of pain filling the office room. Too used to the sight in front of him, Schuldich sent out a mental probe across the building, satisfied with the lack of humans in it, besides the four of them.

That is, if one were to count them as humans as well.

'Farfie's gonna be done playing with his toy soon. How're things over at your side Braddikins?'

'I told you not to call me that'. Came the curt reply. So like Crawford, short, straight to the point, not wasting any precious time. Schuldich rolled his eyes.

'I'll call you whatever I want. You and the bishounen ready to leave?'

'Soon. Wash Berseker down and then wait for us at the car.'

End of communication.

Schuldich snorted to himself as he debated with himself whether or not to light up another one of his sticks. He didn't care if Crawford would give him hell later or not. His part in the mission was over and done with whether or not Crawford was happy with it. He could, and would do whatever he wanted.

"Done already? I thought you wanted to play longer?" He raised an eyebrow at the Irish in front of him who was licking the blood off his blade gleefully, satisfied with the kill for the night. Perhaps it would be quite a while before Schuldich would be required to take him out to play again.

Not saying anything, Farferello just walked past the german, still toying with his knife. Not liking the silent Farferello, Schuldich probed into the other man's mind, only to find himself trapped in the insanity that was typical of the Irish.

'What do you want?'

'Was just wondering what made you shut up for once... Could be handy for future cases of your non-stop self-muttering...'

'Schuldich just threw his infamous smirk back at his teammate when the white-haired man tossed a deathglare at him.'

'Hn. Perhaps it could attributed to the latest changes in and amongst us...'

'Meaning?'

"You of all people would know what I am referring to." Eyebrow twitching, Schuldich aimed the hose at Farferello's head, cursing the fact that the Irish idiot couldn't feel pain. Stopping only when he felt Nagi and Crawford's mental presences approaching, he shut off the water and placed the plastic seat covering in the back of the car, ignoring Farferello the rest of the way back to the safehouse.

_**Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to  
Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no  
Sayonara solitia**  
Why was I able to run across someone this important?  
Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness  
Farewell, solitaire_

"The little white kitties have come to play..." Schuldich smirked as the thoughts of Weiß was mixed in with the chaos of the crowd gathering for the ceremony. He glanced around the room, thinking back to the past few days and how well everything had gone.

Takatori had died at the hands of the little red-headed kitten, the thorn in Schwarz's side finally gone thanks to Weiß, not to mention the four "pretty" screaming ladies of Schrient as well. Plus with the extra missions Schwarz had been getting, little Nagikins had a lot more practice and Farferello more sated than usual, making him easier to control. His situation with Crawford on the other hand...

Things had not improved in his relationship with Crawford. Due to the added amount of missions, Crawford was using his talent more and more, adding to the stress of both planning for the mission and piecing the puzzle of the ceremony together, which meant more nights spent together in bed.

"Get ready, things are going to get rough from here onwards."

_**Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to**  
Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you_

"Heh... Not bad for a little balinese kitten..." He taunted the Weiß assassin as he dodged each punch and kick thrown his way. Probing his thoughts, Schuldich could feel his anger growing, anger and jealousy as he saw memories of happiness with another, emotions of love and contend strongly associated with those memories. Another so similar to him, so like him, a murderer, a killer, hands stained with blood which could never be washed off, finding love in another and having the feeling reciprocated as well. He didn't understand why he couldn't have that as well, have that feeling of comfort in another, having love shown and reciprocated.

Dodging behind the blond, he glanced sideways for a moment, wondering how Crawford was doing. Mentally probing his personal tormentor, he paused when he sensed that the american was having problems fending off the redhead. An overwhelming feeling of protection welled up inside of him. He started forward, the urge to kill the redhead growing with each passing second, for thinking about killing Crawford and just to see Balinese's reaction when he saw the love of his life killed in front of his eyes. Schuldich missed the thin metal wires until they wrapped themselves around his neck, constricting his air-passages as he struggled to breath.

He never knew what happened as the floor started to move and the entire room started to cave in.

Looking around, he was relieved to find both Nagi and Farferello heading for safety, both protected by Nagi's telekinetic barrier. He paused, both eyes and mind searching for Crawford, turning around before spotting the percog conered by the katana wielding Weiß. Lunging forward, he saw the floor crack under the two of them, the redhead falling into the deep waters below as a large piece of the ceiling plummeted down towards Crawford. Using every single ounce of leg strength he had, Schuldich sprinted towards Crawford and shoved the precog out of the way. The last thing he saw was the horrified look on the American's face before the world turned black.

'I love you Brad...'

_**Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru  
Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta**  
Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you  
I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you_

Finito 07.09.04

-------------------------------------------------

A/N :  
Now that you're done with it, go clickety click on the little button down there and go leave a review! .


End file.
